


In the end, it wasn’t the prank that got him off guard

by takohime (orphan_account)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/takohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short/ish oneshot where Chris is coming home at New Year's eve and finds drunk Josh at his doorsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end, it wasn’t the prank that got him off guard

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, another oneshot for a fanart (http://calne.tumblr.com/post/128347677076/a-are-you-are-you-drunk-josh-chris-didnt)  
> But seriously who doesn't love drunk!Josh?

“A-are you... are you drunk, Josh?”

Chris didn’t really need to ask the question. The answer was clear as a day, as anyone could smell the stench of whiskey lingering around Josh from miles away. Chris let out a long drawn out sight and grabbed his best friend around his arms. It’s not like he could just leave him there, sitting on his doorstep on New Year’s eve. But what if Chris wouldn’t have come home early like originally planned? What if he would still be spending the night with Ashley? The blond shook his head just from the thought of it.

“Did I interrupt yar lover’s night?” Josh finally opened his mouth, only to pester Chris with a sarcastic tone in his voice. 

“No, you didn’t. Y-you could’ve just called if you were lonely.”

“Shaddap, you twit.”

With a single smooth move Josh suddenly grabbed his best friend’s collar and pushed him towards the wall.

“W-what are you doing? Josh, I dropped the house keys and-”

“I said shut up.”

His tone had turned from sarcastic to serious. He wouldn’t meet the blond’s eyes, but rather seemed to be observing him as a whole. Completely stunned, Chris was left beyond words.  
He didn’t understand the situation. What was going on? Was he mad about something? What was he planning to do?

Slowly, Josh pushed himself closer to the blond, closer to his lips. You could’ve cut the tension with a knife. Even with his thoughts running wild and the tension popping in the air, Chris actually started to feel comfortable.  
He wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t relucant. Wait, did he... could it be that he wanted it? Hold on, what was the “it” in the first place?

Suddenly, Josh pulled himself away, letting go of Chris’ collar and started laughing his ass off.

“I... I can’t believe you actually... fell for it!” he could barely catch his breath between the words. “Bruh, that was amazing!”

Chris felt the warm red running to his cheeks and he turned his head away.

“That wasn’t funny”, he muttered through his teeth.

In the end, it wasn’t the prank that got him off guard.


End file.
